


Mine

by MissSpitfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Before the Thor Movies, F/M, Passion, Secret Relationship, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpitfire/pseuds/MissSpitfire
Summary: Loki really doesn’t like sharing, even if the person he is in love with is betrothed to his brother.
Relationships: Loki/Thor/Original Female Character(s) (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	Mine

The halls of Asguard were filled with music and laughter. Mead filled horns were dispersed around as everyone became more and more drunk. Most women were draped over men chorded with bulging muscle and beards that made Odin proud. I was seated toward the front closest to the throne. I had barely touched the food in front of me, my stomach knotted together. My betrothed stood in front of the crowd, his laughter bouncing off the walls, he had yet to acknowledge me. However it was the same at every gathering after he and his men returned from another successful battle.

“Another!” he shouted as he slammed his empty horn down causing me to jump. Cheers roared around as he skulled another. I watched him sighing, this was who I was marrying. This was who I had been promised to. My eyes moved over to the dark haired woman who stood in among the men.

Lady Sif.

She was one of Thor's best fighters and she was treated with the highest respect no man misstepped not for the fact that she was close with Thor but because she could have a man on his knees in seconds. She was beautiful, she was a warrior, she was also devastatingly in love with my betrothed. I wasn’t the only one who knew her feelings for the Prince. Most of the women that could be found throughout the land whispered amongst themselves, most agreed that she would be a better match for the Blonde God and there is a part of me that agrees them, the two share so much together and I am positive that he has shared more with her than he would ever share with me. 

I wanted to talk to Thor but he was disposed, instead I rose to my feet, my head throbbed from the stuffiness of the hall and the loud noises. I had no doubt that people would be watching me,any reason to have more to gossip about. To be honest I didn't care. I just knew I had to get out of there while I could.

“Asta,” I had only just exited the hall when I heard his voice. Soft as silk and calming. Looking around I couldn’t see him. He always lurked in the shadows. 'Asta my sweet,' he breathed his arms encircling around me. I inhaled deeply leaning into his embrace.

“Loki.”

“Leaving the celebrations already?” there was a note of teasing in his tone. He knew celebrations were not something I enjoyed. It had been the fifth celebration I had been forced to attend in a week.

“It’s late, Thor hasn’t acknowledged me all night, too busy celebrating another perfect victory with his soldiers,” I couldn’t help the bitterness that laced my tone. 

“He is a fool,” Loki purred, “A blind fool.” I inhaled shakily as I felt the tip of his nose trail down my neck.

“You smell delectable,” he groaned biting down on the tender flesh of my neck, causing me to whimper and clutch him tightly. “You make it so hard for me to resist you.” I shivered at his words. I may be betrothed to Thor but I do not love him. No my heart belonged to the raven haired God who was marking my skin in the most delicious way. 

“Loki… Loki… people will see us,” as much as I didn’t want him to stop, I also didn’t want the two of us to be caught, who knew what people would say. At that he pulled away from me slightly, his lips left my skin and I had to bite my tongue so as to not make a sound. 

“Asta!” his voice boomed down the corridor, I jumped squeaking in surprise. I hadn’t expected him to emerge from the hall, not for hours, yet when I turned he was walking toward me, toward us, his eyes moved to his brother briefly before locking with mine. “Are you alright my love?”

“Yes, Yes I am fine, I’m just tired…”

“What happened to your neck?” His voice became stern quickly. I covered the marked skin with my hand.

“It’s nothing, I was in the fields today and…” I stammered feeling my cheeks flush with heat.

“Bug bites brother,” Loki cut in, his voice calm against my flustered self. “I was just taking her to see a healer.” the concern in Thor’s eyes faded and I felt myself relax.

“Thank you brother, I have been a little busy,” he admitted, “I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight my love,” the blonde god smiled cupping my face in his large, calloused hands. I smiled and fought back the urge to look over at Loki.

“Thank you my Prince,” I turned my face and pressed a gentle kiss into his palm. Stepping forward he pressed his lips to mine in a deep kiss and all I could think about was Loki standing beside me and how much I wished it were him instead.

“Loki,” he spoke when he broke away, “Take her to the healer and then to her chambers.”

“Of course brother,” with that Thor pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before turning and walking back to the hall where noise still radiated. Once inside the room I turned to look at Loki. I didn’t have a chance to say anything before he had grabbed my arm rather forcefully and we were both hurrying down the corridor.

“Where are we going?” I asked, trying my hardest to keep up with him, the hold on my arm helped but I was afraid I was going to lose my footing soon. “Loki, please slow down,” in one swift movement I had been swept off my feet and thrown over the males shoulder.

I had no idea where Loki was taking me but somehow I knew it wasn’t to the healers and then back to my bed chambers. It was confirmed when we diverged from the path that would lead to my bed chambers, instead taking one that led down a completely different part of the castle. 

A mixed feeling of excitement and fear coursed through my body. I was excited to be spending the time with Loki in his chambers but I was scared because what if Thor found out, what if for some reason I didn’t make it to my chambers in time and Thor found out.

“Loki... “ I began, not sure how I was going to word what I wanted to say next. Doors opened and I was placed down on my feet, I wobbled a little gaining my balance again. “Loki, my love…” I began trying to find the right words, I looked down at the ground, the doors closed leaving just the two of us. “I… I can’t be here. What if Thor finds out?”

“Do you really care?” the question caused me to backtrack, my head snapped up and I looked at the male bewildered. Did I really care? Of course I cared, I didn’t know what could happen to me if it was found that I had been stealing kisses, indulging in sinful touches with Loki. The brother of my betrothed.

“Yes I care!” 

“Why?” he countered back. “Why do you care if my brother finds out?” he was getting angrier. “He doesn’t love you.”  
There it was.

“Not like I do,” he continued his voice steely. “To him you are simply a trophy, a prize, one he can bring out every now and again to show his men that he has married well. You are simply someone to bear his children; strong sons, no daughters. He does not truly love you. He loves the image you can create for him.” his words were filled with malice and bit into my skin. Tears welled in my eyes and I tried my best to swallow them down. I didn’t want to believe what the god before me was saying but I knew it to be true. “My brother has been gifted with everything and that includes you.”

“I have no say in this, I have been chosen to be his bride and so I must do as I am told,” my words were weak. 

“Do you love him?” his words were a soft whisper. Snapping my head up I hurried over to him and cupped his face in my hands. My thumb traced his cheek bone as I quickly shook my head. 

‘No of course not.” he looked at me with skepticism in his eyes. “That kiss meant nothing to me, in all honesty I wish it had been you kissing me like that not him.”

“Is that so?” his hands snaked around my hips pulling me flush against his body, the height difference between the two of us caused me to look up into his icy eye. A smile spread across my face.

“Of course My Lord,” Loki chuckled a rumble vibrating through his chest before his lips covered mine in a heated kiss that left me weak at the knees and my thoughts fogged.

I gripped his forearms as his fingers tangled in my hair pulling my face back exposing the bruising skin. “You’re mine,” he growled against my skin.

“I’m yours,” I breathed, closing my eyes as his lips moved along my neck, this time his bites were harder, marking my skin a darker shade of purple. A hiss broke from my lips when he bit down a little too hard tearing the skin. What sounded like a purr fell from his lips causing tingling sensations across my entire body. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, lifting his head so his eyes stared into mine, lust and desire.

“No,” my voice was no higher than a whisper, “No, please don’t stop,” I begged, pressing myself closer to his body. That was all it took, with what seemed like a flick of his wrist, the vibrant dress that I had been wearing fell from me. Loki’s fingers that were in my hair were removed and he had lifted me off the ground. Wrapping my legs around his waist I pressed my lips against his. 

“I will not be gentle, my love.” his voice was like velvet against my lips.

“I do not want gentle, My Lord,” at those words we both fell.


End file.
